Too Much Science
by Annette Sommer
Summary: Carlos realizes that he may be spending too much time with science, and not enough time with his boyfriend.


Carlos had been in the small town of Night Vale a little more than a year, but he was already beginning to feel at home. The unmentionable dog park, the hooded figures, and even the Sheriffs secret police had begun to grown on him. Sure, he missed wheat and wheat by products, but hey, no town was perfect.

One thing that really made Carlos decide to stay in Night Vale (aside from the scientific on goings of course) was a certain radio broadcaster. At first Carlos had found it a little stalkery when Cecil broadcasted his every action. After a while though, it had become sort of endearing.

"And I fell in love instantly…"were the words that were imprinted in Carlos's head. This afternoon he was doing experiments with his group of scientists. They were trying to understand exactly why librarians were so lethal, but all Carlos could think about was Cecil. Lately the broadcaster had been distant. Ever since Strex Corp had taken over the radio station, Cecil seemed to not be himself.

As Carlos did something particularly scientific, his cell phone buzzed. Surprised, Carlos reached in his pocket and saw a single text:

_-Carlos, I was thinking of getting Arbys tonight. I was thinking of this, and then I thought of you. I also thought about buying the next season of Breaking Bad, but I mostly thought of you. _

The perfectly haired scientist found it hard to hide his smile. The other was the sort of man that Carlos had never encountered before. Being a scientist was a pretty down to earth sort of life. It was all very matter of fact. But Cecil, he was something the scientist had yet to figure out. Rolling his eyes, Carlos typed back:

_-Cecil, that sounds okay. I do have some news I would like you to share with the town about librarian weaknesses. How does 5 sound?_

Carlos knew five would work for Cecil, since that was when the radio station closed down for its daily sterilization. Nodding happily to himself, Carlos continued his science eagerly. The other scientist nodded in approval. All went well, until one of the scientists decided to turn on the radio.

A familiar voice rang through the lab, "Anddd I just do not know listeners. He is so matter of fact, my Carlos. Of course, that is part of being a scientist. But I just wish he would, you know! You know. Stop his science for a second. Also, I wish he would chew slightly less loudly, but some things we learn to accept about those we love (long drawn out sigh). In other news, John Peters Youknowthefarmer has created a new strain of imaginary corn…

All of the other scientists awkwardly shuffled around and howled. Carlos stopped looking into the microscope, and frowned deeply. It was a rule in the lab the radio never be turned on (since Carlos was pretty sensitive to Cecil talking about their love life via radio broadcasting). However, the damage was already done. Letting out a sigh, Carlos shrugged and left his work early.

Carlos just could not do science with the other man running through his head. Walking down the streets, Carlos did not even once think about something scientifical. He passed the Night Val public library, the whispering forest, and even a few nonexistent angels, but nothing could intrigue him. Once again all the man could think about was Cecil.

"What does he mean I'm too matter of fact?" Carlos said to himself, "And even one second of no science could be disastrous." As Carlos mused over this, he continued walking aimlessly through the town. There was still an hour until 5PM, according to Carlos's wristwatch. Impulsively Carlos reached into his lab coat pocket and checked his cell phone.

_-That's neat. I will see you then. Also, I know you asked me not to mention the deeply personal details regarding out love life on the radio…well I kind of forgot. Again. This will defiantly be the last time I do it though! ;D_

Carlos sighed sadly. It was difficult to stay upset with Cecil. Actually, it was near impossible. This past year the other had entirely won over the scientist. Although Cecil may have thought that Carlos spent too much time with science, the fact of the matter was that Carlos had begun to set science aside many times for his radio broadcaster. It was just hard to show Cecil his feelings.

As Carlos continued to muse over his boyfriend, a video store caught his eye. An idea popped into the man's head, and looking down at his watch Carlos hurried into the store. He would show Cecil he cared, in the best way he knew how.

Cecil stretched his arms as he waited in the booth for Carlos. Arbys, as it usually was, was entirely empty. There was a slow growling coming from a few tables down, and the waiter's haunted grimace was normal. Cecil really did love the restaurant's homey feel.

It was hard to enjoy however. Carlos had yet to reply to his text. Cecil had even put a winky exited face. If Carlos had been able to ignore that, he was probably a little angry. He might have even heard Cecil's comments earlier on the radio.

Just as Cecil was about to call the scientist, perfect Carlos arrived at the table. He was sporting his fancy dinner lab coat, and looked absolutely snazzy. Cecil very nearly swooned as the other gracefully sat down opposite of him.

"Sorry I'm late," Carlos said, "You know how traffic is."

Cecil nodded solemnly, "The birds, tell me about it."

Before Cecil could go into a lengthy explanation of the previous days traffic, Carlos spoke up, "So about the librarians…"

The radio broadcaster's heart fell as the other went straight to business. Their dates usually went something like this. Science came first. Of course, Cecil knew the importance of informing Night Vale citizens of the dangerous cracks in their wall and such. But couldn't that wait at least until they started their bloody cheery pie dessert?

"I concluded that I don't need to talk about them currently."

Cecil's eyes widened in surprise, "But didn't you want to tell about them?"

The scientist shrugged casually. "Sure, but that can wait until later. I mean, science can wait. Especially since I just brought the last season of Breaking Bad and I really want to watch it with my boyfriend."

Smoothly, Carlos reached inside of his lab coat pocket and pulled out a new copy of the latest season. Cecil's mouth formed a grin as the other handed the box set to him. After thoroughly skimming the cover and back, Cecil looked up at other, "You really didn't have to Carlos."

The scientist nodded, "I know. But sometimes science can wait. Especially if it involves being able to be with you."

The two looked at each other with smiles on their faces. Cecil was amazed at the fact that Carlos had somehow gotten that much more perfect, and Carlos was in awe of how adorable the man looked when he was fan girling over breaking bad. The two sat in comfortable silence, and barely even noticed when the waitress came back with their basket of wheatless bread.


End file.
